


Eine Nacht im Aprilregen

by Wortfetzen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4x11, F/M, Kids of 88, Mörder, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wortfetzen/pseuds/Wortfetzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia hasste einfach alles in dieser kalten Aprilnacht. Ihr nicht mehr vorhandenes Glück, sich selbst, die Männer - aber vor allem Jordan Parrish. Hatte sie bisher immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass er eher ein feinfühliger Typ war, benahm er sich heute Nacht ihr gegenüber wie ein verdammter Moralapostel.</p><p>Nur weil sie zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort, mit dem falschen Mann gewesen war!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine Nacht im Aprilregen

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben :)
> 
> Ich habe ein neues Fandom für mich entdeckt, wodurch diese Geschichte entstanden ist. Gleich zu Beginn muss ich aber gestehen, dass es mir verdammt schwer gefallen ist sie zu schreiben und sie ist definitiv kein Meisterwerk geworden. Ich weiß nicht was mich dabei gequält hat. Vielleicht liegt’s daran, dass ich TW eigentlich nur auf Englisch schaue und mir deswegen in manchen Punkten sehr schwer getan habe, vielleicht liegt’s auch daran, dass mir aktuell auch die Übung fehlt – vielleicht ist es aber auch alles miteinander. ;)
> 
> Wie auch immer. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ich den ein oder anderen doch etwas damit überzeugen kann. Bitte beachtet auch dringend, dass ich auf dem aktuell US Stand mit und ihr aus diesem Grund über Spoiler stoßen könntet. Prinzipiell soll die Handlung ein paar Monate nach der 4. Staffel spielen. Wenn ihr zum Beispiel nicht mal wisst wer eigentlich Jordan Parrish ist, solltet ihr am besten ganz schnell das Weite suchen, da ich wirklich kein Spielverderber sein möchte.
> 
> Allen anderen wünsche ich jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
> Liebe Grüße  
> Tanja

**Eine Nacht im Aprilregen**

Jordan Parrishs Herz setzte für eine gefühlte Sekunde aus, als er Lydia Martin auf der Tanzfläche des Limits sah. So schön wie eh und je tanzte sie in einem engen grünen Kleid zu _Kids of 88’ Just a little bit_ , während ihr langes rotes Haar mit jeder ihrer Bewegungen rhythmisch hin- und herschwang. Jordan konnte sich daran erinnern, dass _Kids of 88_ zu Lydias Lieblingsgruppen zählte. Überschwänglich hatte sie einmal während einer Heimfahrt das Radio laut aufgedreht und mitgesungen, als dieses Lied gespielt wurde. An diesem Tag hatte er eine vollkommen neue Seite an ihr kennengelernt und festgestellt, dass diese Seite sie noch schöner machte, als sie ohnehin schon war. Seitdem Jordan sie kannte, hatte er sie noch nie von ganzem Herzen lachen sehen. Lydia strahlte und genoss sichtlich diese Nacht aus vollen Zügen. Höchstwahrscheinlich trug auch der einige Jahre ältere dunkelhaarige Mann an ihrer Seite einen erheblichen Teil dazu bei. 

Und das störte Jordan wiederum gewaltig.

Im Gegensatz zu Lydia wusste Jordan nämlich wer der Kerl war. Wegen ihm war er eigentlich überhaupt heute Abend mit drei weiteren Kollegen in zivil hier und wegen ihm trug seine Kollegin Diana heute eines ihrer schönsten Kleider mit dem tiefsten Ausschnitt, den Jordan jemals an ihr gesehen hatte. Sie sah definitiv toll aus, doch statt wie geplant als Lockvogel für eben diesen Mann zu fungieren, war Lydia ihr zuvor gekommen und nun stand Diana nur untätig neben Jordan. 

Aktuell ermittelte das _Beacon County Sheriff‘s Department_ in einer Serie von Morden an jungen Frauen, die alle eines gemeinsam hatten: Jede von ihnen schien ihren Mörder in diesem Club kennen gelernt zu haben. Über den Tipp eines wichtigen Zeugen des letzten Verbrechens waren sie schließlich auf die Spur von Henry Rhys gekommen und dieser Mann war kein geringerer als Lydias heutiges Objekt der Begierde.

Jordan hatte mit vielem gerechnet, als sie aufgebrochen waren. Jedoch nicht damit, dass ihn Lydia erwarten würde und er deswegen in einen solch emotionalen Konflikt geriet. Nachdem er sie entdeckt hatte war sein erster Impuls gewesen, über die Tanzfläche zu stürmen und dem Bastard einen heftigen Kinnhaken zu verpassen, damit er die Finger von ihr ließ. Nur die Tatsache, dass er wahrscheinlich aus diesem Grund ernsthaft die Festnahme störte und es keinen guten Eindruck machte, wenn ein Polizist grundlos in der Öffentlichkeit jemanden schlug, hatte ihn davon abgehalten. Also versuchte er so gut es ging seine Wut zu unterdrücken, obwohl es sehr an seiner Beherrschung zerrte. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was Rhys sich in seinem kranken Kopf bereits ausmalte, heute Nacht noch alles mit ihr machen zu können. Und genauso wütend machte Jordan auch, wie sehr Lydia seine Nähe genoss und einfach nicht zu ahnen schien, wer und wie er wirklich war. Ganz offensichtlich fand sie ihn attraktiv und mochte ihn – zumindest für diesen Abend. Gerade das schien ihn merkwürdigerweise noch mehr zu stören.

„Ist das nicht eine Freundin vom Sohn des Sheriffs?“, stellte Diana nun auch fest und hob etwas kritisch die Augenbraue. „Du kennst sie doch auch etwas, oder? Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass sie bereits 21 ist.“

Erwartungsvoll sah Diana ihn an, aber Jordan gelang es nicht seinen Blick von dem tanzenden Pärchen abzuwenden. „Das wusste ich auch nicht“, erwiderte er stattdessen kurz angebunden. Wenn er eines mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen konnte, dann war das, dass sich Lydia definitiv noch nicht offiziell im _Limits_ aufhalten durfte.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit behielt Jordan die beiden im Auge. Sie schienen sich weiterhin blenden zu verstehen, tanzten und tranken miteinander und küssten sich unentwegt. Jordan glaubte bereits, dass er das noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden mitansehen musste, bis die beiden dann doch irgendwann die Tanzfläche miteinander verließen und Richtung Ausgang spazierten. Er verfluchte Lydia innerlich dafür, wie sie sich nur so unvernünftig verhalten konnte. Noch bis zur letzten Sekunde hatte er gehofft, dass sie Rhys noch stehen lassen würde und hoffte immer noch darauf, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass er spätestens dann ab diesem Zeitpunkt sein wahres Gesicht zeigen würde. 

„Los geht’s“, nickte Diana Jordan zu und gab stumm ihren restlichen Kollegen ein Zeichen, die durch den Raum verteilt darauf warteten einschreiten zu können. 

So unauffällig wie möglich folgten sie Lydia und Rhys zur Jackenausgabe und aus dem Club. Die beiden waren allerdings viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt um ihre Anwesenheit zu bemerken. Es war ein Vorteil für sie, dass Rhys in diesem Punkt regelrecht fahrlässig und unvorsichtig war. Vielleicht trug auch ein gewisser Alkoholpegel einiges dazu bei. Nicht mal den strömenden Regen schienen sie wahrzunehmen, während sie an der Straße standen und sich weiterhin leidenschaftlich küssten. Wahrscheinlich warteten sie eigentlich auf ein vorbeifahrendes Taxi. 

„Henry Rhys“, unterbrach Jordan die beiden so laut er konnte mit grimmiger Miene. 

Erschrocken zuckten Lydia und Rhys auseinander, während Diana, Harris und Schnyder die beiden umzingelten. Lydias Augen wurden groß, als sie ihn erkannte und in Rhys’ Augen meinte Jordan sofort Panik aufflackern zu sehen. Für eine Sekunde huschte sein Blick nervös an ihm vorbei. 

Jordan hob seine Marke. „ _Beacon County Sheriff‘s Department_ – Mister Rhys, Sie sind festgenommen aufgrund des dringenden Tatverdachts des Mordes in drei Fällen. Sie haben-“

Plötzlich versuchte Rhys zwischen Diana und Harris vorbeizukommen, wobei er Diana eindeutig unterschätzt hatte, die schnell reagierte und ihn mit einigen flinken Handgriffen zu Boden beförderte. Jordan musste anerkennen, dass sich ihre Kampfsportausbildung ausgezahlt hatte. Schnyder zückte die Handschellen, legte sie Rhys an und zog ihn unsanft wieder auf die Beine.

„Ihr könnt mir überhaupt nichts“, schrie Rhys unterdessen wütend, doch Schnyder zerrte ihn ungerührt und mühelos Richtung Polizeiwagen. Im Gegensatz zu Henry Rhys war er doppelt so breit und dementsprechend auch um einiges kräftiger als er. Harris folgte den beiden.

„Fahr bitte mit den anderen mit und bringt Rhys aufs Revier“, sagte Jordan zu Diana. „Der Sheriff wird auch bald seine Schicht anfangen und ihn dann vernehmen. Ich bringe Lydia nach Hause.“

Diana nickte Jordan stumm zu und folgte ihren Kollegen. Lydia starrte ihn wortlos an, während der Regen weiterhin gnadenlos auf sie herab prasselte. Der Schock stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

*

Lydia Martin hasste die erdrückende Stille in Jordans Streifenwagen. Sie hasste einfach alles an dieser kalten Aprilnacht. Den Verbrecher und absoluten Reinfall Henry, sich selbst, das verdammte Glück – das sich vor einigen Jahren wohl vollkommen von ihr und ihrem Leben verabschiedet hatte – und Jordan Parrish.

Vielleicht war es merkwürdig jemanden zu hassen, der einem gerade mit seinen Kollegen womöglich das Leben gerettet hatte und ihm Grunde hasste sie ihn auch nicht, allerdings verfluchte sie ihn dafür, dass er seit einer Viertelstunde kein Wort mehr mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Und das was er noch vor einer Viertelstunde zu ihr gesagt hatte, war die Botschaft eines Moralapostels gewesen: Henry Rhys war ein Mörder und wenn sie nicht gewesen wären hätte er sie ebenfalls getötet, weil sie sich mit 18 Jahren unerlaubt in einem Club aufgehalten hatte. Zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort, mit dem falschen Mann. Er hatte sie nicht angeschrien, doch sein kalter Tonfall hatte ihr deutlich vermittelt, dass er ganz offensichtlich sauer auf sie war.

Lydia war der Meinung gewesen Jordan in den vergangenen Monaten gut genug kennen gelernt zu haben, um zu behaupten, dass er in einer solchen Situation eigentlich viel feinfühliger reagiert hätte. Nie hätte sie ihm zugetraut, dass er ihr nun Verwürfe machte, anstatt sie zu trösten und sich um sie zu kümmern. 

„Ich verstehe nicht warum du wütend bist!“, platzte es aus Lydia heraus, als sie die Stille im Wagen schließlich einfach nicht mehr aushalten konnte.

„Ich bin nicht wütend“, sagte Jordan knapp. Er klang jedoch viel zu brummig, um sie damit vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

„Aber du fährst viel zu schnell, schaust nur verärgert vor dich hin und sprichst seit einer halben Ewigkeit kein Wort mehr mit mir.“

Jordan holte tief Luft und trat dabei etwas auf die Bremse. Zumindest das beruhigte Lydia etwas, denn inzwischen regnete es so stark, dass man kaum 60 km/h fahren konnte, um weiterhin die Kontrolle über das Auto zu behalten und freie Sicht auf die Straße zu haben.

„Ich muss mich aufs Fahren konzentrieren.“

„Dann fahr noch langsamer und erklär mir endlich was los ist!“, verlangte Lydia. In dieser Hinsicht kannte sie kein Pardon. „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du sauer auf mich bist. Ich habe vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht, aber den bezahle ich jetzt auch bereits entsprechend. Das hat mir heute Nacht wirklich Angst gemacht!“

Vollkommen unerwartet und rückartig riss Jordan das Lenkrad zur Seite und manövrierte das Auto auf den angrenzenden Seitenstreifen. Lydia konnte gerade noch einen Aufschrei unterdrücken und hielt sich erschrocken am Griff der Autotür fest. „Willst du uns vielleicht umbringen?“, rief sie wütend.

„Das sollte dir auch Angst machen, denn dir hätte etwas Schlimmes passieren können!“, sagte Jordan mit lauter Stimme, während er den Wagen abstellte und ihr einen zornigen Blick zuwarf. „Tanzt du etwa immer mit potentiellen Vergewaltigern und Mördern? Oder machst mit ihnen rum?“

Lydia starrte ihn kurz fassungslos an. _So_ hatte sie ihn definitiv noch nie erlebt. Erst recht nicht ihr gegenüber. „Wie sollte ich bitte wissen-“

„Du bist immerhin eine Banshee!“, unterbrach Jordan sie schreiend, worauf Lydia erschrocken zusammen zuckte. „Wie kann man denn dann so etwas bitte nicht wissen?“

Allmählich zerrte er an ihrem Geduldsfaden. Ja, er war ein Deputy. Ja, er war einige Jahre älter als sie. Ja, er besaß aus diesem Grund mehr Lebenserfahrung. Dennoch hatte er nicht das Recht so mit ihr zu sprechen und sich den ganzen Abend im Vergleich zu ihr wie die Unfehlbarkeit in Person zu benehmen. 

„Bezieh das jetzt nicht auf meine Fähigkeiten“, erwiderte Lydia bitter. „Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht kontrollieren kann und außerdem bin ich auch kein wandelnder Mörderradar!“

„Vielleicht solltest du dann lernen einer zu werden, bevor du beschließt regelmäßig mit fremden Männern nach Hause zu gehen!“

Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchzuckte Lydias Brust. Das saß. Für ein paar Sekunden starrte sie ihn fassungslos an. 

Er hatte das tatsächlich gerade zu ihr gesagt.  
Ausgerechnet er.  
Ausgerechnet zu ihr. 

Auf einmal ertrug sie die Luft im Wagen nicht mehr länger. Vielleicht ertrug sie jedoch auch Jordans Nähe nicht mehr. 

„Den Rest gehe ich zu Fuß nach Hause. Es ist immerhin nicht mehr weit.“

Hastig öffnete Lydia die Autotür und stolperte beinahe hinaus. Gerade im letzten Moment gelang es ihr noch einen sicheren Stand auf ihren Schuhen zu wahren. Sie hörte wie Jordan ihren Namen rief, aber Lydia hatte bereits die Tür zugeschlagen und hetzte ziellos geradeaus. Bereits nach ein paar Sekunden war ihr ohnehin schon nasses Kleid nun vollkommen durchweicht und das rote Haar klebte ihr im Gesicht und Nacken. Das kümmerte sie allerdings kein bisschen. Lydia war noch lange nicht außer Reichweite, als hinter ihr die Autotür knallte.

„Lydia, steig bitte wieder ein!“, rief Jordan.

Sie ignorierte ihn. Da er jedoch um einiges größer war und sie mit ihren High Heels nicht das passende Schuhwerk trug, um schnell einen großen Abstand zwischen ihn und sich zu bringen, war er bereits nach ein paar Schritten auf einer Höhe mit ihr.

„Lydia, es tut mir leid!“

„Schon gut“, sagte Lydia bissig. „Gute Nacht, Jordan.“

„Bitte bleib stehen.“ Jordan schnappte nach ihrem Handgelenk. „Schau mich bitte an.“ 

Wenn auch äußerst widerwillig blieb Lydia stehen, riss sich allerdings aus seinem Griff und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihre schwarze Lederjacke hielt sie nicht warm genug, um das Zittern im kalten Regen zu vermeiden. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt Zuhause in ihrem warmen Bett liegen, schlafen und diese schreckliche Nacht vergessen wollen – als wäre sie nie geschehen.

„Du frierst“, stellte Jordan fest und wollte bereits aus seiner eigenen Jacke schlüpfen, doch Lydia trat ablehnend einen Schritt nach hinten. Er wirkte verletzt darüber, dass sie noch weiter auf Sicherheitsabstand ging, ließ aber sofort seine Hände wieder sinken, um die Jacke anzubehalten. Lydia wollte ihm nicht dankbar sein und erst recht wollte sie nicht auch noch seinen Geruch um sich haben. Er war zu betörend und sie wusste nicht, wie lang ihre Wut dann noch anhalten würde, wenn sie ihm ausgesetzt war. Dafür hatte er ihr gerade zu sehr wehgetan.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen.“

„Nein, das hättest du nicht“, sagte Lydia mit bitterer Stimme. „Denn zu deiner Information: So sieht generell mein Männer _glück_ aus! Über kurz oder lang hat sich jeder als gewalttätiger Mörder und irgendwie verrückt entpuppt und sich mir gegenüber regelmäßig wie ein Arsch verhalten. Ich ziehe das magisch an und das wünscht sich verdammt noch mal niemand! Es hat aber eben nicht jede Frau das Glück, jemanden wie dich zu finden!“

Lydia biss sich erschrocken auf die Unterlippe, als sie realisierte, was sie soeben gestanden hatte. Ohne überhaupt darüber nachgedacht zu haben, waren die letzten Worte einfach so aus ihrem Mund gepurzelt und jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Sie hasste es so sehr, dass sie einfach nur gedankenlos plapperte, wenn sie in Rage war.

Verdutzt musterte sie Jordan. „Du hältst mich für einen _Glücksfall_?“

Lange sah sie ihn an. Ihr war es zutiefst Zuwider ihm weitere Zugeständnisse zu machen, andererseits hatte sie ohnehin bereits zu viel preisgegeben. Ein Zurück gab es ohnehin nicht mehr. „Eigentlich hielt ich dich dafür, ja. Wenn du dich nicht gerade wie ein Arsch verhalten hättest.“

Besorgt legte sich seine Stirn in Falten und er senkte geknickt den Blick. Sie konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass es ihm aufrichtig leid tat und das wiederum ließ Lydia sich plötzlich schlecht fühlen. Auf einmal kam sie sich vor, als hätte sie etwas Falsches gesagt. Genau das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Lydia überkam das drängende Bedürfnis sich wieder mit ihm zu versöhnen, obwohl sie eigentlich darauf gehofft hatte, dass es sich nicht so schnell bei ihr melden würde. Seit wann hatte er überhaupt diese Wirkung auf sie? Lydia konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber anscheinend war der Moment irgendwann unbewusst an ihr vorbeigegangen.

„Ich hätte mich professioneller verhalten sollen, das weiß ich“, sagte Jordan eindringlich und während er sprach überschlug sich seine Stimme förmlich. „Ich bin heute Abend in diesen Club gegangen, um ganz normal meinen Job zu erledigen. Dann sah ich dich – ausgerechnet mit ihm. Ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte, wenn dir etwas geschehen wäre. Ich weiß nicht wie weit ich gegangen wäre, wenn ich noch länger dabei hätte zusehen müssen, wie nah dir dieser Mistkerl war.“

„Wie hätte ich denn wissen sollen wer er war!“

„Darum geht es nicht! Nicht nur zumindest.“ Jordan hielt inne. Mit jedem Wort wirkte er verzweifelter. Langsam wandte er sich ab, starrte auf den Asphalt und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein nasses Haar. Die nächsten Worte schienen ihn unheimliche Überwindung zu kosten. „In erster Linie verhielt ich mich vor allem deswegen nicht professionell, weil ich mir gewünscht hatte an seiner Stelle zu sein. Ich wollte mit dir tanzen, dich küssen, mit dir nach Hause fahren – ich wollte, dass du bei mir sein wolltest. Nicht bei ihm.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich komplett von ihr weg. „Das klingt einfach alles grauenvoll!“

Erschrocken sah Lydia ihn an, während sich seine Worte wie eine Endlosschleife in ihrem Kopf wiederholten. Selbst nachdem sie sich bewusst war, dass sie sich wirklich nicht verhört haben konnte, klang es immer noch vollkommen irreal. Immerhin war sie 18 – er 24. Er war ein Deputy, sie erst noch eine Junior Schülerin. Sie beide standen an ganz verschiedenen Punkten ihres Lebens und wie konnte er nur Interesse an einem High School-Mädchen haben, das normalsterbliche Menschen wegen ihrer Banshee-Fähigkeiten ins _Eichen House_ schicken würden? Lydia war sich natürlich bewusst, dass er auch ein übernatürliches Wesen war, aber während er immun gegen Feuer war, erweckte sie regelmäßig den Eindruck, als würde sie gleich den Verstand verlieren. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese Seite an ihr sehr reizvoll auf einen Mann wirkte.

Jedoch war Lydia vor allem nicht auf das Glücksgefühl gefasst gewesen, welches angesichts seiner Worte durch ihren Körper strömte und all die Zweifel nach ein paar Sekunden vollkommen im Keim erstickte. Es zählte nicht, was sie sich einreden wollte, sondern es ging hier ganz allein um seine Worte. Ihr wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie sich jemals gewünscht hätte, dass er all das zu ihr sagen würde. Und jetzt standen sie hier, im kalten Aprilregen, und sie realisierte zum ersten Mal, wie sie sich eigentlich fühlte, wenn es um ihn ging. 

Durch ihre Erlebnisse der vergangenen Monate hatte sich mit der Zeit eine zarte Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt gehabt, die schließlich ihren Höhepunkt fand, als sie wirklich darin bestätigt wurde, dass er auch übernatürlich war und er den Brand in seinem Wagen überlegte. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie ihm vollkommen vertraut. Sie beide waren in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten regelmäßig mit dem Tod konfrontiert worden, hatten sich gegenseitig unterstützt und waren füreinander da gewesen. Er hatte ihr sogar ohne zu zögern vor Brunski das Leben gerettet, auch wenn er es damals wahrscheinlich in erster Linie aus Pflichtgefühl und wegen seines Jobs als Deputy getan hatte. 

All diese Ereignisse hatten sie zusammengeschweißt. Lydia wäre aber niemals in den Sinn gekommen wohin das letztendlich führen würde. 

„Jordan“, begann Lydia vorsichtig und trat von hinten an ihn heran. Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um, wobei er sie jedoch mit wachsamen Augen musterte. Ihm war deutlich anzusehen wie sehr er unter ihrem Streit litt. Er sah genauso aus, wie Lydia sich aktuell fühlte. „Ich will nur bei dir sein“, flüsterte sie leise.

Der Schlag ihres Herzens dröhnte Lydia förmlich in den Ohren, als sie Jordan einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Durch den Regen war der Kuss kalt und nass und ganz offensichtlich hatte Jordan nicht damit gerechnet, weil sie spürte, wie er sich zunächst verspannte. Als Jordan dann aber zögerlich ihren Kuss erwiderte, wusste Lydia, dass es der schönste erste Kuss war, den sie hätte mit ihm haben könnten. Er war nicht so süß wie der Kuss der ersten Liebe mit Jackson damals, nicht so animalisch wie der erste Kuss mit Aiden und schon gleich gar nicht so gleichgültig wie der erste Kuss mit einem fremden Mann. In diesem Kuss steckten stattdessen lang gehegte Sehnsüchte und er war voller tiefer Gefühle und Vertrauen und dennoch aufregend, neu und ganz einfach wunderbar.

Lydia hatte sich getäuscht, als sie heute Abend zu dem Entschluss gekommen war, dass sie das Glück bereits vor langer Zeit verlassen hatte. 

Sie hatte sich auch getäuscht, als sie sich kurzzeitig versucht hatte einzureden, ihn für sein Verhalten zu hassen. 

Er war ihr Glück. Sie hatte nur danach greifen müssen.

*

_Ende_  



End file.
